bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Theo Sternlink
Theo Acasis Sternlink (テオ・アカシス・シュテルンリンク, Teo Akashisu Shuterunrinku) is a male Human Psysis whose birth anomaly resulted in the emergence of his extraordinary prowess. As an infant, Theo was born extremely sick to a couple of influential and wealthily powerful Sternlinks who desperately sought to cure him of a disease their wealth could never hope to mend. With their options limited, the Sternlinks turned to the supernatural for guidance and concluded that an exchange with a primordial entity had to be made; one they were willing to pay, for their love for their son was so great. A cure was provided, though at a cost that Theo must one day return something of equal value to the contractee; for this, he began his life anew, and unknowing that he has lived his entire life in debt to a supernatural being. During his early years, Theo's most notable aspect was his arrogance and prideful values, for his parents had inadvertently taught him negative values in life which eventually set him on a path consisting of little more than the construction of the height of his reputation. Accompanied with his great influence and power, his haughty personality often awarded him with naught but an exasperating superiority complex and the hatred as well as jealousy of his comrades. On one fateful day, all of Theo's reputation and glory were wiped away from existence in one fell swoop; the imperious human was involved in an accident that left the lower half of his body nothing but paralyzed beyond what his influence and power could cure. Over time, Theo grew tremendously distant and hollow within due to his depression, which dug a hole deeper than the one he had been on following his rather unpleasant fall from the immense height of his reputation. Acknowledging that their son was no longer and could possibly never be capable of returning such a high price the supernatural had set a long time ago, and fearing their anger over this occurrence could befall a mighty calamity on them all, both of Theo's parents fused their power together to repay his debt once and for all; a twist of fate that left both of them crippled, and Theo freed of his corporeal chains. This event marked the manifestation of his unnatural powers and a change of heart in his core systems for the better. Revered as the enigmatic "hero" of Hōnara, Osaka whose righteous acts shield those who are incapable of fending for themselves from the wicked grasp of evil, Theo desperately tries to make amends for his unjust actions in the past by putting his powers to a number of good uses, quite the contrast to what they were used for during his time as a human. However, rather than joining the ranks of the Shinigami, Theo deems himself unworthy of becoming one who opens the path to the afterlife after witnessing the immense powers of the Shinigami that stood high above him, even though his powers can potentially rival theirs in any given opportunity, and became a member of Xcution at some point in time instead. Following their untimely dissolution and the revelation of their clandestine intentions, Theo left the cause and later rallied together with another band of Fullbringers under the name of Xstence that resides in Hōnara, Osaka, completely oblivious to the fact that the latter rose from the ashes of the former organization Theo had initially chosen to leave behind. Appearance Among the many fruitful results of the pact made between his parents and the supernatural is longevity and the many qualities that come with it; as a final consequence, Theo appears to have retained his youthful appearance despite being substantially over two centuries old in terms of age. He is of a clear Western descent and appears to bear the appearance of an adolescent in his late teenage years. Tall and sporting a muscular frame with fair complexion and wide shoulders that gradually taper into a slim set of hips, Theo appears as though he had invested a large majority of his time practicing martial arts; truth to be told, he inadvertently earned such physical perfection through his advanced age within which he had encountered many adversaries whose different methods of combat forced him to adapt to the many ways of combat, therefore granting him the motivation to exercise his physique. He possesses an impressive conglomeration of smooth, navy blue hair which he keeps at medium-length and a tad bit messy with a number of thin fringes framing his face. Interestingly, he also sports a thinly maneuvered ponytail in the form of an elegant braid locked with an emerald bead with a length that is capable of reaching the midsection of his back; it is usually done in a manner that can prevent his long hair from being tattered by the ravages of time. His angular face incorporates a few interesting features, though nothing too major for the mundane passersby to note; the majority of such features are found in his strikingly bright yellow eyes that often garner attention of those who spent enough time around him due to their uncanny resemblance to the eyes of a domestic feline, for his pupils are vertically slit. The bridge of his nose forms a straight line with a somewhat pointed tip, while his noticeably thin lips hide a nigh perfect overbite. One particular feature that implies a sense of mystery around Theo is his expression; he can often be seen bearing an enigmatic, almost puzzling expression that can be described as being a fair combination between the expression of a charming, successful businessman and a lost, absent-minded child. His feline-like eyes are almost always prevented from being opened fully and his mouth is seemingly affixed to a perpetual grinning position, which not only gives him a sense of mystery, but also implies a rather nebulous aura that leaves a handful number of people in confusion as they lay their eyes upon him. Truth be told, the main reason behind why he puts on such an expression lies in his habit of being constantly lost in his thoughts, a habit he is able to delve deeper into following the many adventures he has been on. During his time as a human, he maintained a cool and dignified albeit borderline arrogant look, although at times he could be seen with the same puzzling expression. During his time as a human, not only did Theo pride himself with the way he looked, but he was also burdened — or rather blessed — by the fact that his preference in clothing should reflect upon the sizable fortune and influence his parents had. As a result, a large majority of Theo's expenditures were well invested into a multitudinous array of modern and notably expensive clothing; specifically-tailored garbs that were equally rich in both quality and quantity, with neither aspect overcoming the other. From the moment he was a mere boy to his later adolescent years, he was almost always dressed in formal clothing in a way he would attend a party with formal wear as the dress code at all times, although this could most probably be due to the rising prominence of formal clothing among the humans during Theo's era in the human world. His most preferred choice of clothing included a fashionable combo of a dull-yellowish white shirt patterned with a number of minuscule black stars underneath an archaic denim jacket with its sleeves rolled up to Theo's elbows. He also wore a corresponding pair of black pants and a classical pair of black dress shoes. Following the deaths of his parents and the permanent disappearance of his arrogant persona, Theo opted to change the way he looks in a manner that would better reflect his change of heart, and although his rather interesting preference in modern clothing still remains, he began selecting through a protracted process of arduous calculations by including a myriad of both internal and external factors in order to stray from the attention he had fancied to extreme degrees in his early years. He is most often seen wearing a plain white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and its collars flipped upwards, under which lies a pair of black pants; it is interesting to note that while the two form a somewhat mundane and uninteresting pair of clothing, they appear to comprise some form of high quality material to have outlasted over a century of continuous use without bearing any signs of distress, though this can easily be attributed to Theo's gentle care for his clothing so that it might not ruin the way he looks overall. His newest preference in footwear includes a pair of geta sandals which he finds to be elegant, though he also admits that they can be noisy in various occasions. He keeps a teal scarf wrapped around the collars of his shirt as a form of adornment, and his pants are decorated with a black slanting belt which functions to carry the sword of his late wife. Additionally, he sports a pair of thick, decorative bangles around his wrists that are silver in color patterned with ornamental gold lines. It appears that although Theo is almost always seen wearing the same and rather basic combination of clothing, his wardrobe is more expansive than what is usually shown, for he has showcased a myriad of other clothing he would wear depending on how they can provide additional protection against the ever-changing weather of the World of the Living, though where exactly does he store these additional attires remains a mystery. Personality History Equipment 's legacy; Theo's last and only link to his beloved wife.]] *'Sword': *'Bracers & Bangles': Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Contrary to his belief, Theo is actually powerful enough to boast vast quantities of ever-growing reiryoku that can potentially rival several captain-class Shinigami at once, despite his former standing as a mere Fullbringer. In fact, during his time as a human, Theo barely had any and relied solely on his stamina to hone his skills, unbeknownst to the fact that in doing so he also developed the growth of his reiryoku. Consequently, the extent of his reiryoku continued to grow without him knowing, and at some point his reiryoku grew so powerful he could stand in equilibrium with a seated Shinigami; such phenomenon garnered the attention of nearby Hollows within his immediate vicinity for some time, although he dismissed such occurrence to be something not worth looking over, blinded by his pride and fondness of his Fullbring. Subsequent to his accident, his soul cried in anguish as he sought to fulfill his longing for action due to being temporarily bound to a wheelchair, which greatly fueled the growth of his reiryoku. Even after his recovery and resorting to extreme usage of drugs, his reiryoku could only grow more. As a spirit, the demanding nature of both his Fullbring and Zanpakutō, which now require reiryoku as their predominant source of power due to the permanent loss of his corporeal form, necessitates Theo's continual growth which became his primary motivation in ensuring his own ascent. Highly turbulent in nature, Theo's reiryoku is noted to be explosive and dangerous at times; this can be attributed to the unique ability it bears, which allows it to grow even without Theo's knowledge, if only a bit at a time, by responding to his inner cries. This is made evident when Theo was bound to a wheelchair and his essence wanted nothing more than to be freed of his corporeal shackles; though physically Theo could do nothing but wait until the time came where his lower body finally recovered, his spiritual essence responded to his helplessness and grew, oftentimes giving him the strength to continue moving. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': In the simplest of terms, the reiatsu is a person's reiryoku made physical by exerting it outwards. A battle between spiritual beings is a battle between reiatsu, and one can only achieve dominance over one's adversaries by having a greater level of control over one's release of reiatsu and a higher amount of the reiatsu itself. Having received such knowledge from fellow Fullbringers and a few powerful souls who dwell within the streets of Rukongai, Theo made it clear to heighten not only the greatness of his reiryoku, but also his degree of control over the release of his reiatsu. As a result, Theo has refined control over the output of his reiatsu despite not receiving any instructions nor teachings as to how to do so, which hints at Theo's latent abilities in terms of spiritual powers, as mastering the release of one's reiatsu is fundamental when compared to other grand feats one may accomplish. He is able to conceal his presence almost entirely whenever he wishes to; when employed together with his hit and run tactics in battle, he can easily gain the upper hand over his adversaries with the element of surprise. His ability to control the output of his reiatsu is so refined he can keep himself concealed without getting weary of it as though it was a mundane and routinely task he could accomplish even without being conscious of it, despite the overwhelming comments of other spiritual beings who claim that concealing one's presence is a difficult feat to accomplish. When manifested, Theo's reiatsu is so grandiose one may stand in awe of its wonders, provided one is strong enough to withstand its vastly encompassing quantities and frequent turbulence. In its physical form, Theo's reiryoku manifests as an overly colossal oblong entity that is aqua blue in color towering over his person, and his control over it is solid enough for a spiritually-aware being to identify its aquatic nuance from a considerable distance. It should be noted that Theo's eyes can glow a striking blue in this state. Whenever it is exerted outwards, it can exact an indiscriminate influence on everything around Theo; aside from a powerful gust of wind which follows its immediate exertion, those who are included within the boundaries of its influence may find themselves incapable of maneuvering quickly as though they were suddenly submerged underwater. As a master who can manipulate the release of his reiatsu, Theo can toy with those who are caught within his immediate vicinity by raising or lowering the level on which how fast one can move within the boundaries of his reiatsu however he sees fit. This influence appears to affect those who had escaped the grasp of Theo's reiatsu to some degree in some residual form, as evidenced when victims still find themselves robbed of their ability to move as usual for a short period of time even after they had moved outside of his reiatsu's circle of influence. Expert Swordsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Condition: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Genius Intellect: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': *'Master Tactician': Special Powers Synesthesia: Fullbring Graffiti Graffiti (グラフイティー, Gurafuitī) Soulmate Soulmate (ソウルメイト, Sōrumeito) Miscellaneous Abilities Limitations Youth: Trivia .]] *Theo's full name implies an overwhelming sense of pride that can explain his overly superior complex: his first name "Theo" can be defined as some form of connection to gods or deities, establishing his superior complex over those he deemed as peasants; his middle name "Acasis" is a genus of moth in the family of Geometridae, and a moth may or may not symbolize attraction, explaining Theo's bygone love for attention; his last name "Sternlink" is a combination between two words that explain Theo's strained relationships with his parents who had taught him negative values in life, which led him to prioritize his pride above all else. *Theo was initially intended to be mute; then the author realized he had spent a considerable amount of time in searching for Theo's Japanese and English voice actors, so the idea was scrapped. *As stated by the author, Theo has two specifically-chosen theme songs, which include: Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone as his casual theme and Accelerated World by Onoken as his battle theme. *Should Theo be voiced by voice actors, the author has chosen to have Tetsuya Kakihara and Gavin Hammon as his Japanese and English voice, respectively. It should be noted that the author has had a hard time searching for them. *The image of Theo's sword, which can be found under the Equipment section of this article, was drawn by SCB. The writing that can be found on the right side of the picture is Dokuga (毒牙, Poison Fang), fitting as the picture was made for one of the author's former characters whose Zanpakutō bears the aforementioned name. Category:Hibridragon Category:Souls Category:Fullbringer Category:Male